<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil on Her Team by Lady-Spieroles (SeleneJessabelle12626)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898553">The Devil on Her Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/Lady-Spieroles'>Lady-Spieroles (SeleneJessabelle12626)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silence is my favorite sound [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Lives, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), Dark Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edgeplay, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Armitage Hux, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey fell during the events of Rise of Skywalker, Reylux - Freeform, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering, little bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/Lady-Spieroles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted his loyalty.</p><p>She’d fed his ambitious nature everything he desired, let him carry out and fulfill his own goals under the guise of Imperial orders, given him complete control of the strongest military in the galaxy and now was giving him the chance to enforce control over the only true Force-users left. And all he had to do in return was be a loyal Imperial officer? Go about his life and simply not plot treason?</p><p>It wasn't a difficult choice to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silence is my favorite sound [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the good girls go to hell<br/>'Cause even God herself has enemies<br/>And once the water starts to rise<br/>And heaven's out of sight<br/>She'll want <i> the devil on her team </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve traced the last vestiges of the Resistance to a defunct Rebellion base on Onderon. With your leave, your Imperial Majesty, I would deploy a squadron of Destroyers to Onderon to root out the Rebels.” The Grand Admiral inclined his head respectfully at the end of his report, awaiting command.</p><p>“Well done Hux. I knew you'd prove your loyalty given proper motivation.” Her light touch of the Force on his neck sent a shiver down his spine. “Very well, send your Destroyers but instruct your men to bring back alive what Rebels you can. I’m sure some of them are willing to show reason if given the right incentives.” </p><p>“At once your Majesty.” Hux nodded and took his seat. The other members of the Imperial staff turned their attention away from him and back to the Empress herself. There were those among them who were staunch Imperial loyalists, who either remembered the glory of the Empire or were raised within it, who had no qualms with serving someone directly descended from the Emperor himself no matter what path she’d taken to get to this point. But there were also those who were remnants of the First Order command, who took issue with serving under someone who’d been a member of the Resistance, no matter how she acted or who she claimed to be now. They were fewer than the loyalists, both groups fewer still to the bulk of the Imperial forces who simply shared the goal of a united Galaxy. </p><p>“If there is nothing else to report, you are dismissed.” The Empress spoke and within moments the table was a flurry of movement as her staff stood and collected their datapads, most eager to be free of the Empresses direct eye. </p><p>“Hux, a word if you please.” The order was hidden within the confines of a request, but still the Admiral retook his seat, turning his chair to face her as the rest of the room cleared out. </p><p>The Empress had been impressed by Hux’s abilities ever since the moment he was brought before her. Allegiant General Pryde had been the one to bring Hux’s treachery to her attention, eager to curry favor with the new Empress. But she had seen the deeper machinations of Hux’s intent behind his funneling of information to the Resistance. He was ambitious, cunningly so, willing to use whatever means necessary to take control of the First Order and entirely unafraid of the Force User who, at that time, controlled it. Pryde was an Imperial supporter through and through, declaring his allegiance to Sidious and Empress Palpatine because of her blood ties to the Emperor. He was clever but still held too much faith in the power of the former Emperor, his loyalty was to her bloodline, not to the Empress herself. Hux on the other hand, had no illusions of loyalty, he had his own goals and plans to achieve them. His loyalty could be earned and kept if she played her hand just right.</p><p>So she’d spared him, given him a second chance and a promotion. Pryde’s corpse had hardly had a chance to cool before she’d given Hux entire control of the Navy. </p><p>“Do you know why you’re here Hux?” She asked, looking to him once the room had cleared. Ben’s presence hummed in the back of her mind, he’d been waiting outside the room during her meeting. It was better that way, without the former Supreme Leader standing over her shoulder, it was easier for her staff to realize that she was in charge now. It also came with the added advantage that they let their minds slip without the reminder that someone could be reading their thoughts, giving him a chance to focus on rooting out those whose loyalties were not as they seemed. They often seemed to forget that she was just as, if not more powerful, than him.</p><p>The Admiral’s eyes glanced to the side door as it slid open and Ben stepped inside, cloak swirling as he took a seat next to the Empress, taking her hand to kiss the back as he did.</p><p>“No.” Hux admitted, looking between the two Force users, formality gone now that it was only the three of them. She could sense his wariness, not fear, for he did not fear her nor the man he’d known as Kylo Ren, but caution. He was well aware that they could kill him with a mere thought.</p><p>“I wish to reward you.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed “Why? Surely you aren’t happy that I’ve finally found where your little friends are hiding?” His lips curled into a sneer, as though he was still talking to Rey the Scavenger girl and not Rey Palpatine, the Empress of the Galaxy. </p><p>“Hux” Ben growled a warning but she held up a hand to silence him.</p><p>“And you, <em> Solo </em>, mewling at her feet like a tamed pet. It’s disgraceful.” She felt anger spike in Ben’s mind but said nothing. “You are more powerful than this, bowing to this insignificant slip of a girl whose only power comes from her blood.” He was on a roll now but still the Empress sat silently. “Blood means nothing! Not yours, not hers.” He’d stood from his seat, both gloved hands on the table as he leaned towards Ben, a snarl on his lips. </p><p>This was why she’d chosen Hux over Pryde, over any others who were vying for a promotion in the advent of the New Empire. Power was all that mattered to him. <em>“Through Power I gain Victory.” </em>She mused internally. He was Force-null, so lacking in it that he barely had a presence to sense. Yet with his ambition and lust for power, he was more a Sith than Kylo Ren had ever been. Ren had respected Hux, in fact he still did, even though the two men had never been friends. They’d come to mutual understandings of each other under Snoke’s control despite the animosity they portrayed. Hux’s words proved he still held a semblance of respect towards her Knight, acknowledging his strength and skill for what it was. </p><p>“So why, <em> your Imperial Majesty, </em> do you wish to reward me?” He spat the title as though it was an insult opposed to a reverence, chest heaving from his tirade. Calmly she met his gem sharp emerald eyes, letting enough of the Dark Side bleed forward to tint her eyes to Sith amber. She knew Hux had grown up under Imperial loyalists and had heard tales of the Emperor's infamous yellow gaze. By the way Hux recoiled slightly now, he had made the connection. </p><p>“That display of yours is exactly why I wish to reward you Hux. You’ve more than proven where your loyalties lie, not with the First Order or with the Empire, but with those who hold the most power. As it stands, those of us in this room fall under that description. Under the First Order, the two of you held the entirety of the power. Snoke was nothing, a figurehead, a mouthpiece for the Emperor, guiding you both to where you needed to be in order for the Empire to be reborn with me. I traveled to Exegol and completed the ritual to become the beginning of a new Sith lineage. The Skywalker line ends with Ben, the strength of the former Jedi Order tamed within the control of the Dark Side. And you, Armitage Hux, are the strongest non-Force Sensitive in the Galaxy. Together, we create a triumvirate of power greater than any before. With the Resistance defeated, we can usher in a truly unified Galaxy and a Golden Age of peace. You have accomplished the final steps towards our collective goal. A feat worthy of reward.”</p><p>Hux was silent for a long moment, eyes calculating as he searched hers for any sign of deception. He had been caught off-guard by her analysis but didn’t yet dismiss it. “But you’re just-” </p><p>“A Scavenger girl?” She questioned. “The Scavenger died alongside Kylo Ren. I am the Sith reborn. A lineage of power generations old lives within me now. Darth Sidious, Darth Plagueis, on and on, all descended from the teachings of Darth Bane, all their knowledge and legacy is mine. Rey of Jakku is dead.” </p><p>He sat back in his chair, eyes darting to the man sitting next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben nod slightly, confirming her story. Hux swallowed visibly, posture falling to military rest from how tense it had been during his shouting. Clearly he was beginning to believe that things truly had changed, that this wasn’t some long play intended to dismantle the Empire from the inside out. “And what’s your part in all this then Ren?” </p><p>“The Sith Rule of Two. Darth Bane established it a millennia before the age of the Republic. Two there should be. No more, no less.” He recited. </p><p>“And you-”</p><p>A flat look from Ben cut him off. Everyone knew that Ben Solo’s loyalty lay exclusively with the Empress and her alone. </p><p>“The Rule of Two includes other stipulations, mainly on the roles each of the two must play. But it’s quite an archaic rule as it is, so we’ve done away with the parts we didn’t agree with.” The Empress said, waving her fingertips flippantly, completely uncaring of the skitter of lightning across her hand as she did. “But I believe I promised you a reward, Grand Admiral.” The way she spoke his military title now, caused him to narrow his eyes once more. </p><p>“In all honesty, it was your lust for power and control that led me to give you a chance in the first place. Which is why I’d like to bestow both upon you.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hux asked, true confusion etched on his features. It was understandable that he might be confused, especially after the speech she’d given about all three of them in power. </p><p>“I have no patience for the strategy or cunning required to be a successful military leader. You on the other hand, have both the head and skill for it. Choose whatever title suits you, Grand Admiral Hux, but as of today, I have given my last command on the movements and actions of the Imperial Military.” His emerald eyes widened, chest lurching with a silent gasp of disbelief. </p><p>“You-you’re?” She must have truly surprised him, he was usually so eloquent. He blinked a few times, got his breathing under control and drained the shock from his face. “And you trust me to command the Imperial forces in such a way that does not aim to usurp or end your rule?” Anyone else would be too scared of her to even consider broaching such a topic, but not Hux. He was too smart to think she might be fooled by underhanded treachery, it was safer for him to get it all out on the table from the start.</p><p>“I trust that you’ll have no reason to betray me if I give you all you desire. Darth Vader was Emperor Palpatine’s hand, but I, unlike my grandfather, realize that two hands makes a far more efficient Empire. I know the value of loyalty earned by respect rather than by fear. I trust that you respect my power and that of Ben Solo to not betray us, in turn we offer the same respect. I wasn’t lying when I referred to you as the most powerful non-Force sensitive in this Galaxy, Lord Hux. I trust your abilities and that you will act in the best interest of the Empire’s collective goal of unity given this new power.” </p><p>The term she’d used earlier to describe them floated through his head ‘<em>T</em><em>riumvirate: a trio of individuals each holding equivalent power.’ </em> In another time, he’d been part of another triumvirate, composed of himself, Phasma and Ren, all three serving under Snoke. But now, there was no higher master to serve. </p><p>She watched Hux’s lips curl into a smirk, pride and delight flaring in his mind as he inclined his head to her, accepting her gift. “My thanks, your Majesty.” Her title was not warped or twisted when it fell from his lips, a true reverence, likely one of the last times she might hear it from him now that she’d elevated him to her equal. </p><p>“There is one last thing I have for you Hux, but I ask that you join Ben and I for dinner in our quarters this evening to receive it.” </p><p>“I shall take my leave then, Empress.” He said, further dropping the formality of reverence as though testing if he could get away with it. He stood from the table and headed for the door, datapad in his hand.</p><p>“And Hux,” he stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at her. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind a man of your caliber, but ensure that you dress in respect to your new station.” </p><p>He smirked once more, though honestly she was under the impression that it was just what his smile looked like. “Of course.” He agreed, the door sliding shut behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been months since Armitage Hux had worn his dress whites. Now, he stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, examining the way the well tailored uniform fit on him. He preferred the look of his charcoal grey uniform, the white made his already pale skin look sickly. But at the advent of the New Empire, the Empress had done away with much of the First Order’s uniform ranking system, instead returning to that of her grandfather.  There was something to be said for the regality of it all, he certainly looked the part of Grand Admiral. His rank insignia looked striking against the pure white of his sleeve, especially with the gold bands at his shoulders, though he supposed he might need to get another jacket fashioned soon if he decided to change his designation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d mulled over the title he wished to take for the last several hours. Remaining Grand Admiral would be the simplest option, but did it truly convey his new power? He answered to no one now, there was no higher authority in the military. Of course, the Empress might ask after his endeavors occasionally, but she’d given up her authority to make decisions regarding her military. It was an unheard of strategic choice. There was nothing stopping him from ordering the execution of all who were loyal to the Palpatine name and taking control of the Empire for himself. Nothing of course, except for her trust that he would do no such thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind filled with the image of her cold, amber gaze, eyes boring into him unsettlingly. She was right, he would do anything for power, all his life had been spent biding his time and climbing the ladder until he was a mere step below the highest authority. His opportunity had been snatched away in an instant by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force-users</span>
  </em>
  <span> who knew nothing of the time and effort he’d put in to get to where he was. So he’d had no choice but to  continue to bide his time, waiting for his chance to strike. What power was there to seize now? The Empress was the face of the Empire, Ren its eyes and ears, but he, Grand Admiral Hux, with his new military power, was the might and strength.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was a pettier man, he’d take Pryde’s title of Allegiant General as his own. He was more than that though. The Allegiant General still answered to the Emperor, or in this case, Empress. There was no precedent for what Hux was now. Even in the time of the Empire, the Grand Moff’s had held the highest ranking with the exception of two, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Lord Vader himself. If Ren took the place of Darth Vader in the New Empire, then he himself was Grand Admiral Thrawn. And, after all, Hux had always secretly admired Thrawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed a piece of lint from his shoulder, black leather gloves stark against white fabric, adjusted his cuffs one final time then set out for the Empresses private floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voice Identification Required” The turbolift stated the moment he keyed in the code for the Empresses floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armitage Hux.” He stated clearly and the lift began to move without any further fanfare. He’d only been to her floor a handful of times since the coronation, usually with another member of the staff or with Ren, who need not provide identification. As he stepped off the lift, the windows overlooking the city began their autotint cycle, blocking the majority of the rich red orange of the Coruscant sunset, the light of Coruscant Prime reflecting and refracting off of thousands of buildings and structures. The Empresses floor was near the top of the Imperial Palace and had been designed with security and comfort in mind. If it pleased her, she truly never needed to leave the floor. She had her own copies of every important room in the palace, from dining room to exercise and training facilities. Of course the more formal rooms were in other sections of the palace but her personal rooms still were extravagant in nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vases of Corellian sachi blossoms sat on pedestals that flanked the door to the dining room and Hux suppressed a scoff of amusement. Ren truly had fallen entirely and completely for the scavenger turned Empress. Flowers from his home planet? What absolute lack of subtlety.  Hux raised his hand to knock at the door, but before he could, it slid open of its own accord, or perhaps at the command of one of the people already in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lucky thing that he was so adept at keeping his emotions schooled from his features, or else he may have balked in surprise at the sight he was greeted with upon entering the dining room. The Empress, dressed in an extravagant, lacy sable gown embellished with golden detailing, was perched on Ren’s lap. She had a hand tangled in his hair and her eyes closed. Her head was tilted to the side, wine dark lips parted in an expression of pleasure while Ren pressed his own lips to her exposed neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knew he was here, he was under no impression that they didn’t. Which meant they were doing this on purpose or simply didn’t care. Hux swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he tried to keep the blush from his face. Fine, if they wanted to play this game, let them play. He let out a sharp exhale through his nose and took the seat across from the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The private dining room was far smaller and more intimate than the formal dining room. The rectangular table could seat six people at most, one at either end and two on each side. For tonight’s dinner it had been arranged with two place settings on one side, one on the other. The table was already laden with dishes, covered and non, as well as a bottle of wine and a pitcher of water. It seemed there would be no staff to serve them this evening, giving them all the privacy the Empress was afforded. Set against the wall behind the dining table was a long serving table, upon which sat several decanters of fine liquor, gifts from the citizens of the Empire to the Empress. He was debating standing from the table to pour himself a measure, manners be damned, when Ren lifted a hand. With small motions of his fingertips, Hux watched the stopper lift from one of the decanters, followed by the decanter itself levitating into the air along with a crystal glass. It poured two fingers of the golden-brown liquid before righting and restopping itself. The glass hovered over, Hux opening his hand to retrieve it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed dining with mind readers could be terribly convenient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sampled the drink, some sort of fine whiskey, allowing himself a pleased hum before setting it aside. He began to investigate the dishes before him when the Empress let out a soft moan, the sound sending a shiver down Hux’s spine. With his duties and well, self-respect, it had been some time since he’d lain with anyone else, man or woman. He wasn’t blind, the Empress was a beautiful woman even when not decked out in her full finery. And he supposed that, given the proper circumstances, he could imagine himself with her. She’d said it herself, she was the single most powerful woman in the Galaxy and it was obviously quite clear that he found power attractive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned again, almost like she’d been given a cue. A name fell from her lips in a whimper and then her whole body jerked sharply upwards, as if Ren had, Hux picked his whiskey back up and took a big gulp, trying to ignore the thought of Ren snapping his hips against… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts suddenly betrayed him, images of a shirtless Kylo Ren, in the midst of training on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, moving against the training droid with immeasurable strength and finesse. His mind drifted and imagined her on the other end of Ren’s saber, holding her own against him like he’d been told she could. He’d never seen her actually fight with her saber, only seen it used as a tool for intimidation purposes. Still, he imagined her in form fitting leggings rather than the gowns she wore, imagined the grace with which she would move, twisting away from the force of Ren’s strikes. Perhaps he might be able to coerce them into demonstrating some day? They could make an event of it, show off the might of the Empress and her guard, but no, it was something he’d rather keep for himself. He took in a steadying gulp of air, doing his best to ignore the slow throb of blood building in his belly at the sight his mind had conjured. He couldn’t even scold himself for thinking of his superiors in such a way because they were his superiors no longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He downed the last of his whiskey in one go, setting the glass back on the table with a surprisingly loud thump. “If you are both quite finished, I believe you invited me for dinner, not to be a voyeur.” He snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, they weren’t as sickeningly yellow as they’d been earlier, closer now to gold. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, body reacting to the sight of something so inhuman but yet he was still entranced, she was beautiful. She looked at him, lips still parted and skin flushed, then shifted in Ren’s lap so that she was no longer pressing her entire body against his. The man let out a groan as she moved, another sound that sent tingles down Hux’s back and pushed the throb in his belly even lower. She didn’t react, meeting his eyes unwaveringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I promised you two gifts Hux.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He concurred, trying to will his pulse to slow. The predatory way she was looking at him certainly wasn’t helping matters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have already given you all the power you desire, but there is something else. Control.” She stood from Ren’s lap and rounded the table in a handful of steps. Hux turned to look at her, watching the way she moved with a dancer’s grace. “And how, you ask, do I plan to reward you with that?” She looked away from him towards Ren, whose pupils were blown wide in his already dark eyes as he looked at them both. “By giving you control over the only thing in the entire Galaxy whose power you do not already possess.” She turned back to him, expression morphing from calculating predator to something sinful. “Us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every breath and word left him in an instant. Was she insinuating what he thought she was? Whose idea was it? Hers or Ren’s? How had she even know that…? He trailed off in realization. He’d forgotten his first rule of being around Force-sensitives, never assume your thoughts belong only to you. The smirk on her lips told him that she’d seen everything. Their little display had been entirely for him with the purpose of gauging his thoughts and he’d given them all the proof they needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Control?” He managed to stutter out, mentally hitting himself for how quickly he’d lost his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Within the privacy of my halls, you control us both. We can discuss more in depth if the time comes that you overstep but as I said Hux, we respect you and in turn trust you to respect us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you speak for both of you?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my idea.” Ren spoke up from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what purpose?” He couldn’t help but ask, suspicious of their greater motives. He’d grown accustomed to being the scapegoat, the one to take the blame and the punishment, always second best. Why now was she, were they, giving him so much?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loyalty. Won through trust and mutual respect. Untainted by fear.” She spoke up and then it fell into place in his mind. He was one of the few who knew of her before, who knew of her at her weakest, knew of the scavenger girl. His loyalty was integral because he was the biggest threat, far more so than the handful of rebels hiding in some decades old bunker. Her chosen strategy could have been intimidation, like her grandfather before her. But Armitage Hux had been raised in loyalty to the Empire and told stories of the Force as a myth. He’d never seen what it was capable of until Snoke and Kylo Ren. He had no fear of it. Forcing loyalty over him as Snoke had would all but ensure that he plot against her. Instead she’d fed his ambitious nature everything he desired, let him carry out and fulfill his own goals under the guise of Imperial orders, given him complete control of the strongest military in the galaxy and now was giving him the chance to enforce control over the only true Force-users left. And all he had to do in return was be a loyal Imperial officer? Go about his life and simply not plot treason? The choice was obvious, and that had been her goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d stayed silent while he’d let his thoughts run rampant, likely both listening in. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, golden eyes bright with expectation. He stood from his seat and moved so that he stood in front of her. He often forgot how small she was. Well, he knew she was small because the giant that was Kylo Ren never left her side, but next to him, practically everyone looked small. She had to tilt her head to hold his gaze now that he was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I accept your offer’ he thought and then captured her lips with his own. He made the kiss as bruising and as brutal as he could on purpose, testing her resolve. She matched his every move, biting at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, tongue darting out to lick her lips when he pulled away. It was an admittedly foolish attempt at a power play. This was the woman who was Kylo Ren’s equal and there was no possibility in Hux’s mind that Kylo Ren was a gentle lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she were a normal lover, he’d ask what she was used to and do the exact opposite. However, his deep seeded sense of propriety and manners kept him silent. She was the Empress. She was a higher rank. Except, that's what this was all about wasn’t it? She’d consented to letting him take control. He was, in this instance, above her. It was like his brain had short-circuited at the possibility and he was suddenly at a loss for words and thoughts. He’d never been a passive lover, preferring to take the lead in his trysts, but he’d never truly played the role of Dominant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How may I please you, my lord?” She whispered against his skin, mouthing at his jaw. She was prompting him, he realized, bringing him back out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A darkened patch of skin on her neck caught his eye, it was faded around the edges as though partially healed. It had likely been placed there well before Ren’s earlier actions. A stab of strange possessiveness went through him, the woman in front of him suddenly falling still. She pulled back from his jawline and bared her neck to him. “I punished him for it.” She said, reading his mind again. “He knows better than to leave marks. But I am yours to use as you please. It would be an even more worthy punishment if you were to mark me when he was forbidden.” There was a muted intake of breath, a smirk crossing her lips at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux glanced across the table, Ren’s dark eyes were on them intently. Everyone knew that she was the one in charge between the two of them, it only served to strengthen her reputation. What kind of woman was she that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the intimidating monolith of a man, the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, bowed eagerly before her? Hux didn’t have the Force, but he knew something had changed with Ren in the last year to alter his relationship with her so fundamentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never did like to share.” Hux mused, turning back to kiss her once more. He twisted both of their bodies so that Ren could see them in profile. It was one thing to have a woman like Rey at his control, it was another to have Ren forced to do whatever Hux ordered. Their rivalry had mellowed with time, becoming something more akin to reluctant partners but Hux would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t at least a little bit excited at the prospect of Ren actually following orders without question for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made soft, breathy sounds of delight as their tongues met and warred, her body pressing close to his. One of his hands traced up her spine to her neck, fingertips brushing against the tiny baby hairs at the base of her scalp. She nibbled at his lip, taking his other hand and placing it just above the curve of her ass. She squeezed it gently, encouraging him to mimic the movement on the lace that covered her skin. Ren made another pained sound as Hux groped at the Empresses ass, the crystals and embellishments on the gown digging into his palm despite the leather of his glove.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mine.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> A possessive voice growled in Hux’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yours.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey’s voice purred in reply. A moment later, Ren’s voice copied her words, tone decidedly less excited by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It was your idea, you fool. You don’t get to complain.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought to himself, biting her lip before trailing his mouth down her jaw and to her neck. He brushed his thumb against the mark Ren had left, kissing at the opposite side of her neck. He sucked at her flesh, drawing a moan from her and a whimper from the dinner table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yes Sir.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux paused his actions at Ren’s voice in his head. He’d heard that sort of respectful deference across most of his career, but never from Ren. This really was happening. And Force did it send a twinge of excitement straight to his cock. He leaned back slightly so that he wasn’t speaking into her neck “Don’t just sit there gawking, make yourself useful and get her out of this dress.” In one fluid motion Ren rose from the chair in a swathe of black cloth, rounding the table in barely two steps. She gasped softly as Ren’s hands grabbed her around the waist. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw one trail up her side and to her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your mouth.” Hux ordered and barely a moment later Ren was on his knees behind her. He felt a gentle pressure on his glove, and looked to see Ren’s tongue and lips weaseling between his fingers of the hand he had on her ass. “I’m sure you’re quite accustomed to having him, girl.  Let’s see how well you handle having both of our attention on you. I want to see how quickly you fall apart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please sir.” She whimpered, flinching suddenly. Hux looked to see what may have caused the jolt, catching Ren lick at the small of her back on the bare skin he’d revealed. He never expected Ren to have an oral fixation but he did have to admit, there was something about her that made him want to taste every inch of her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hands to cup and squeeze different parts of her to see what drew the strongest reaction, lingering in places that made her vocalize. Her whimpers and breaths were music, a symphony created just for them. Each touch of Ren’s tongue to her spine had her flexing further into Hux’s grip, pushing her into the touch of his lips to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. With each button that came undone, the skin tight lace dress loosened under his hands. Finally, after a torturously long time, Ren stood behind her, the final button undone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dress fell from her with barely a tug at the delicate lace, pooling at her feet and revealing her tanned skin to them. She had on only the barest of undergarments, a few lacy scraps of black fabric masquerading as a bra and simple black silk panties.  “Beautiful.” He whispered, stepping back to get a good look at her. She was just as toned as he’d imagined, lithe and muscular in a way that spoke of strength without obvious definition. Again his mind made comparison to predatory cats, deceptively strong and fast in their build. She didn’t cower or try to cover herself under his gaze, standing confident and calm before both of them. “I see why you have trouble keeping your hands to yourself Ren.” He commented. There was a spark of pride in the other man's eyes at his words, his large hands still on her hips, thumbs hooked into her panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, we’re not savages, I won’t reduce to humping one another on the floor. A bed or not at all.” At his order, the two Force sensitives spared each other a look and he was certain there was silent communication between them. A moment passed and then as if on some unspoken signal Rey stepped out of the cage they’d created for her, Ren stepping in to take her place. His lips were on Hux’s in an instant, a large hand cupping the back of his head to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux had kissed men before. Typically though they’d been soft, handsome young things, fresh from the Academy willing to do anything to get in the good graces of their commanding officers. He’d never been with a man like Ren. Taller, broader, stronger, Hux was certain that Ren could kill him with his bare hands even without aid from the Force. Ren had taken the lead at the moment, his lips surprisingly soft against Hux’s own. Kissing Rey had been a playful battle, the Empress still a scrappy scavenger girl at heart. Ren was far more refined, speaking to his own upper-class heritage. Perhaps Hux had been wrong to assume he was a rough lover, though at first impression, it seemed like rough was what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Ren’s free hand move to the clasps of his coat, undoing them with a surprising ease. Hux was half tempted to let him continue to lead and fall back into a passive role, just see where the evening took them. He wasn’t opposed to the idea but once again reminded himself that he was the one in control. His desires were the main objective, they were both tools to facilitate his pleasure. And right now, he wanted to see the pale expanse of Ren’s naked chest. The thought alone was as good as a command apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never realized just how much clothing the other man wore but as Ren stepped back and began to disrobe, layer after layer got tossed aside to join Rey’s gown. She’d disappeared from the room, but an open door he hadn’t noticed before seemed to hint at where she’d gone. Hux raked his eyes up and down Ren’s frame appreciatively when it was finally revealed to him. He was as pale and muscled as he remembered, the opposite of Rey’s tan toned body. But still, it only served to remind Hux how powerful they were, the knowledge of controlling something so dangerous sending waves of delight through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ideas fluttered through his head of what he could do. Already he could feel the throb of blood headed to his cock at the possibilities. A vision of the Empress on her knees, her pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock. His cock, buried hilt deep in a warm body whose skin changed endlessly from alabaster to gold. The sensation of a tongue in his mouth while he thrust into a tight hole. Rey, draped across Ren, both of them disheveled with well-fucked looks to them. Endless possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can take us both.” Ren muttered, pulling him from his mind. His breathing was heavy, cheeks flushed. Clearly he’d been following Hux’s thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can she now? And this is something you’ve tried then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I know she can. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you think she’s beautiful now, wait till you see what she looks like after.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice had moved into Hux’s mind, showing him glimpses from Ren’s own memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux was inclined to agree once he’d been gifted the image. There was something impossibly gorgeous about a woman, relaxed, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, with a blissful smile on her face in the afterglow of getting well and truly fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we see where she’s gotten off to then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they stepped through the door Hux once again thanked every deity in the Galaxy that he’d had such strict etiquette training his entire life. It kept him from becoming a blushing, sputtering mess at the sight that greeted him upon entering the bedroom. From just behind him, he heard Ren give a sharp hitch of surprised breath but even he managed to mostly keep his cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Empress lay back on a massive bed in the center of the room, striped bear of her undergarments and splayed across the sheets. Her eyes were closed and lips parted, right hand squeezing and toying with her breast while the left was mostly fisted in the sheets. She writhed and rolled her hips, flexing a single finger of her left hand over and over. The part that had his cock straining at his trousers was the pale pink crystal dildo plunging rhythmically into her pussy without her laying a finger upon it. She was fucking herself with the Force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gifts, from the Sardonian Queen.” Ren offered by way of a strained explanation, breathing heavy in his effort to control himself. Luckily, Hux knew enough to fill in the rest. The Sardonians were a matriarchal species  that viewed the males of their species as little more than tools for reproduction. At the Coronation of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Empress’</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Galaxy, they’d eagerly pledged their loyalty to the Empire and had showered her with traditional feminine finery from their planet. Including apparently, a set of crystal sex toys, if the similarly shaped but variable sized crystals on the nearby nightstand were of any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were the situation any different, Armitage Hux would be content to unbutton his trousers and enjoy the show, but tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grand Admiral Hux</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been promised control. He took a steadying breath and reached up to unbutton his coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get that thing out of her.” He ordered Ren, beginning towards the bed. He draped his coat across a plush armchair as he passed it, eyes not leaving the toy. Ren, ever the mindreader didn’t follow the order he’d been given until Hux was close enough to touch the Empress. The other Force user wrenched control of the toy from her, removing it entirely from her body only to thrust it back into her so deeply the whole thing nearly disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered at the loss at first but then when it roughly reentered her, reacted so strongly that her entire body jerked, a loud gasping moan spilling from her lips. Hux took the chance to finally touch her, the supple black leather of his gloves contrasting gorgeously against her skin tone and the coarse dark curls that covered her core. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch, though fell shut again with an accompanying moan as the toy slipped out of her once more, this time moving out of sight. Hux took this chance to drag a finger down her slit, her wetness shimmering on his glove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been quite the impatient little thing, getting started without us.Teasing Ren and I? Touching yourself without my permission? Do you have anything to say for yourself girl?” At his last word he thrust a finger into her, crooking it and rubbing against the area he knew made women weep with desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, punish me sir.” She whimpered, hands digging into the sheets and hips rising to meet the new intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry darling, I will. But for now, I’d like you to put on a little show for me. Ren.” he gestured with his free hand for the other man to come forward. “Show me what you both like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get her nice and warmed up for us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ren looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a single eyebrow raised in a way that almost seemed impressed with how quickly Hux had grown used to communicating mentally, even if it was only one-way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” He consented, stripping his trousers and climbing onto the bed as Rey rose to her knees. She was flushed all over, her pupils blown wide with desire. Without an ounce of hesitation, she pulled Ren into a passionate kiss, her hands on either side of his head, fingers tangling in his silky soft hair. Hux let them do as they pleased for now, pulling his hand away and stepping back to turn around one of the armchairs so it faced the bed. He regarded the moisture left behind on his glove curiously, licking it away inquisitively. Fuck did she taste glorious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to unbutton his dress shirt as they kissed, eyes roving freely over their naked bodies. He’d been right in his imaginations, they did indeed look incredible together. Like power barely contained, strength on the verge of bursting at any moment. Part of him was at least a little curious as to the position they, well The Empress preferred, even with Ren’s bulk Hux had no illusions as to who took the leading role between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the thought crossed his mind, they flipped themselves so that Ren sat back against the headboard, long pale legs stretched out in front of him as she straddled his lap. His cock looked painfully hard in anticipation, flushed and angry in comparison to his porcelain chest. He wasn’t massively long, but Force was he thick. For a moment Hux doubted that she’d be able to take Kylo, but then reason and logic took hold once more and he watched as she guided him to her pussy with one hand, an action that spoke of practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sank down on him slowly, her arm wrapped around his neck for balance. He had a hand gripping either side of her hips, there to offer little more than another point of contact.  Finally their hips met and both moaned loud and long at the sensation. She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest and he kissed the crown of her head in an intimate gesture of adoration. For a long moment they didn’t move, breathing in tandem as she got used to his girth. Then ever so slowly, she started to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first it was subtle gyrations of her hips, not rising a millimeter off of him. Hux saw Ren’s eyes shut, the man biting his plush bottom lip, entire expression one of absolute pleasure. He watched as Ren’s hands moved down from her hips, fingers digging into the meat of her peachy ass. She rose up slightly at the action, muscles flexing as she moved. It truly was a thing of beauty watching her move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back in the chair, Hux lazily undid his belt and trousers, palming at his cock through the fabric. He was already stiff and growing harder by the second. Part of him had expected them to be more vocal, though perhaps maybe they were and he was just simply not privy to their mental conversations. Everyone, himself included, assumed that they spoke telepathically. There were far too many instances of Ren following unspoken orders and her sudden awareness of things no one had told her for there to be any other answer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck this was a brilliant idea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice, except in his head, sounding strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have them more often than you’d think sweetheart.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren’s voice taunted back. It took Hux a moment to realize what was happening. One of them had let him into their minds, had opened the door so that he could hear what was being said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose up again, further this time. Ren letting out a moaned curse of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck Rey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she came down again on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his hips in retaliation, driving an audible gasp from her lips and a mental cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux paused his own actions and looked curiously at them. He was one of the few who knew that Kylo Ren had been born Ben Solo, of course she would know. But the last time Hux had seen someone refer to Ren as his birth name, he’d killed the foolish officer on the spot. Yet in this instance, one of his hands moved from her ass to cup her cheek, tilting her face so he could capture her lips. Another mystery to solve of their relationship it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand drifted back to his cock as Rey morphed the tender kiss into a passionate battle. That proved his theory well enough, she craved aggression. She was the one biting, goading, pushing the limits. She tried to rise from Ren’s cock and fuck herself upon him but his hand on her ass kept her mostly in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ordered and Ren audibly scoffed against her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not in charge tonight sweetheart.” He taunted quietly, silenced when she sharply bit his lip in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux felt a seeping sensation of cold in his mind. Suddenly he started feeling angry, a cold powerful fury building for no real reason. Then, just as quickly as it began, it vanished. From the bed, he met Ren’s eyes, the other man looked almost, concerned. He realized he couldn’t hear their thoughts anymore, whoever had opened the door had slammed it shut again. Had that feeling been the infamous Dark Side? Ren nodded almost imperceptibly, turning his attention back to the squirming Empress in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux kept his intake of astonished breath silent. Was that strength what they felt all the time? He’d barely gotten a taste of it and while he’d been confused he hadn’t been frightened. It had been pure power, fuel enough to do anything, that no one could stand in his way. Force, it was no wonder Rey held herself as she did if that feeling was constantly coursing through her veins. Then he recalled what had sparked the surge of feeling, Ren had reminded her that she was not in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, she still fought and struggled, wanting to take what she wanted. She wanted Ren to fuck her, but he refused, holding her mostly flush against him and forcing her to grind and gyrate against him to get the sensation she desired. Her shallow thrusts around his girth would do little more than stretch and warm her body, get her ready and even more soaking wet than she likely already was. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You clever bastard.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought at Ren, the other man smirking at him over Rey’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loosened his hold on her enough that at her next attempt to rise up, he let her. But before she could take him again, he spun her around so that her back was to his chest. They both moaned loudly as she sunk back down on him. Hux felt his cock twinge at the new sight he was presented with. This view allowed him to not only see how flushed she was, skin shimmering with sweat, but also how hard her nipples were and the fascinating, beautiful way that Ren’s cock disappeared inside her. Kylo allowed her a few proper bounces on his cock to give Hux a show, letting him revel in the way her muscles moved as well as the way her cunt stretched around him like they were made to fit together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to look at him as if she knew he was watching, golden irises all but gone with how wide her pupils were. Now, Hux decided, it was his turn. He stood from the armchair and was at the end of the bed in only a few steps. She fell nearly still as he approached, grinding down on Kylo with subtle motions of her hips. He held her gaze as he fully undid his trousers and finally let his cock spring free. The Empress's eyes flicked downwards for a long moment before meeting his once more. Without a word from anyone she climbed off Kylo’s cock and crawled towards Hux, only pausing to let out a moan as Kylo’s cock slipped free from inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the touch of her hand on his shaft a shiver went down his spine, like an electric current traveling through his blood and straight to his cock. Her hands were slim but rough with scars and calluses built up from lightsaber use upon years of scavenging through scalding metal and unforgiving sand. She held his eyes as she stroked him, both of them simply feeling the way he was throbbing and heavy in her grasp. Then, like the world had gone into slow motion, he watched her lean down to take him in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unable to keep from gasping from the feeling. The warm wetness that engulfed him, her tongue rubbing along the underside of her shaft as she took more and more of him. Her hair was in some sort of braided style that he did feel somewhat guilty for ruining, but his need for a grounding balance point against sensation was greater than his guilt so he dug his fingers into her chestnut locks. In an instant he was struck by a reminder of </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span>, beneath the leather of his gloves he could feel how plush and soft her hair was, could only envision the way it might feel on his skin, in this simple gesture he had so much control over her and her actions, could push or pull her to his whims. Experimentally he tightened his grasp, forcing her to fall still with his cock down her throat. She gagged and he let her pull away enough to breathe but not entirely. After all, what had Ren said to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your lover said it best love, you’re not in charge tonight.” He purred down at her with a smirk. Her chest was heaving but her eyes, dark with lust, had a ring of amber tinged around the edges. Yes, that was what had done it earlier, the flash of the Dark Side he’d felt had come after Ren’s reminder. But now, he didn’t feel the same icy strength, they’d closed him off from it. Whether it be out of selfishness or intent to protect, he couldn’t feel the power that coursed through their veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed him down again, so quickly that he could think of nothing else but the feeling of her tongue and throat around him. “Minx.” He groaned, twisting his fingers in her hair. He let her move at her leisure now, bobbing up and down the length of his cock, tongue flicking at the tip and hand stroking what wasn’t in her mouth. Force he couldn’t take much more of this. He closed his eyes, basking in the feeling when he felt her take a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan that rumbled and vibrated through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux looked down and was gifted to the sight of Kylo, leaning forward to lap at her exposed cunt, hands on her ass to keep her steady. Hux caught glimpses of his tongue as he traced lines around her and the quick darting motions as he roved into her. She was moaning near endlessly around him now and if the way he felt was anything to go by, she must be dangerously close to her high. The thought barely had time to leave his head when she moaned so loudly, it wasn’t even muffled by his cock in her mouth. He watched as her body stiffened, Kylo’s mouth pressed to her cunt and her lips stretched wide around the base of his cock, her breath coming out of her nose in short bursts. And then her throat was flexing around him and a few moments later Kylo pulled away, lips shimmering with her wetness and it’s all too much, cock erupting in her mouth in tandem with the groan falling from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s breathing heavily as he finishes, finally letting go of her hair and allowing her to pull away entirely. The Empress sat back on her knees, looking up at him as she wiped a drop of cum away with her thumb, sucking it into her mouth with a quirk of her lips. Force, he wanted to wipe that sexy little smirk off her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all heaving with breath but already he can feel his pulse throbbing at the sight of them both and the thought of the potential this night still had. Hux managed to steady himself enough to run a hand through his hair, attempting to regain as much composure as he could. Rey is looking up at him with a coy, expectant look on her face, waiting for her next order despite her flushed skin and bruised lips. Ren is panting, cock still painfully hard, dark eyes darting between Rey’s back and Hux’s face, silently pleading for someone to just fucking touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling,” Hux began “I believe you owe someone a favor after he ate you out so nicely.” Rey turned to look at Kylo and though Hux couldn’t see her face he could see Ren’s. There was nothing but adoration in the other man’s dark eyes, a light that grew as she moved towards him to capture his lips with hers. She kissed down his body, tracing the lines of his muscles with her tongue. As she bent lower and lower, more of her was bared to Hux until he had the perfect view of the mess Kylo had made of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she took Kylo into her mouth, Hux grabbed a handful of her peachy ass. She gasped around Kylo’s cock and Hux’s eyes widened at the way her pussy seemed to flutter in anticipation. She was soaking wet, lips shimmering with Ren’s spit and her own slick. Hux dragged his hands down her skin until they met on either side of her cunt. With his fingertips, he spread her lips, relishing in the lack of resistance. She was stunning, pink and plush, inner muscles shuddering with need. He traced his thumb just inside and was rewarded with a dribble of slick dripping out of her. He doubted she could be more prepared than this.  Fuck, he couldn’t wait to ruin her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then don’t.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice purred in his head. She was bobbing up and down the length of Kylo’s cock, the other man moaning and groaning under her ministrations. He was clearly entirely consumed by her actions but she wasn’t, not if she was able to talk back, even if it was telepathically. Well, he would just have to remedy that now wouldn’t he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux gave his own cock a few cursory tugs just to coax it back to full hardness, he’d not even fully softened thanks to the show in front of him, then lined himself up with her. He exhaled a shuddering breath at the feeling of slick, wet heat on the head of his cock. He couldn’t help but drag his cock up and down her slit, relishing in the sight of her fluids coating him. Sufficiently lubed, though he doubted it was really necessary, he realigned himself with her entrance.  “Don’t worry love, I’ll go nice and slow-” At the last word he snapped his hips as quick as he could, sinking his entire length into her in a single movement. She moaned in surprise, entire body jerking forward forcing her to gag on Kylo’s cock and him to bite out an audible curse in some language Hux didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux smirked at the chain reaction he’d caused and pulled back so that only the tip of his cock rested inside of her. He knew he was longer and less girthy than Ren, probably longer than she was used to if her reaction was any indication. He waited till she lifted her head almost entirely from Ren before hammering back into her again as hard as he could manage, she gagged forward once more and Hux’s smirk widened. Wasn’t this an intriguing prospect?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few experimental thrusts confirmed his theory and he quickly fell into a rhythm. With each snap of her hips, he forced her forward onto Kylo’s cock, her cunt was gripping his own tight enough that she pulled back when he did, allowing Hux to effectively fuck both of them at once. It was an intoxicatingly arousing feeling of power, controlling both of them with nothing more than the push and pull of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Ren’s oncoming orgasm before he saw it, the Knight’s eyes falling shut while his breath came in short pants. He’d tangled a hand in her hair, fingers twining between the strands of what remained of her braid. Pet names and intimate endearments spilled from his lips, were Hux not enjoying this as much as he was, he would have felt distinctly like he was intruding. Deciding to reward Kylo for his part in this entire endeavor, Hux slammed his hips into her hard enough that he heard her audibly gag on the other man's cock. It was the final push he needed apparently, a long low moan pouring from him while he held her still. A few moments later he slumped back against the headboard, untwining his fingers to simply stroke her hair, breath leaving him in heavy, full body exhales. The Empress shifted her weight to one hand, wiping at her mouth with the other, though Hux didn’t see a trace of cum leave her lips. He gave her a moment to collect herself but then slammed into her again, reminding her he was still eagerly in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell forward so that her face was pressed into the mattress between Kylo’s splayed legs, the new angle letting Hux somehow go even impossibly deeper. He’d felt the wall of muscle deep within her with the harsher thrusts but now, he felt the pressure with each stroke. Her mouth no longer occupied, curses in dozens of languages came from her pretty lips, interspersed with moans and pleas of ‘faster’ and ‘more’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo had mostly recovered, absently stroking his cock while he watched Hux fuck his lover into the mattress. “I have to say Ren,” Hux grunted between thrusts. “I never expected the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empress</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be such a greedy whore.” He spoke her title with mock disgust, as though ashamed for her. She moaned loudly in response and Hux exhaled an amused chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Greedy whore indeed.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lucky, that we all, live, to serve, her.” He punctuated each word with a thrust and then without warning she clamped down on him, muscles fluttering around his cock. He fucked her through her orgasm, changing to slower, shallower thrusts. The last thing he wanted was to push her too far before they even got the chance to test if Ren's earlier claim of her capabilities was true. He stroked his hands down her spine and hips, slightly surprised by his own urge to mutter praises towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she came down from her high he pulled out of her, wincing at the touch of air against his superheated and overstimulated cock. Her entire nether region was a mess of slick, lower lips swollen and plush, cunt clenching rhythmically with the lack of something filling it. He’d wanted to ruin her and she’d only encouraged him. As she was now, she was well and truly on the way to the well fucked vision Ren had shown him earlier in the evening. But not yet, there was one more thing Hux wanted to do with them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was racing while he formulated exactly how he wanted to achieve his goal. There was a certain level of planning and strategy involved with two men of different sizes trying to fuck the same woman at once in the same hole. But Hux was nothing if not an expert strategist. Ren had paused his own actions and was looking to Hux, waiting for direction while Rey caught her breath. She’d fallen forward to lay entirely on the mattress, legs dangling over the end. His original plan had involved her on her hands and knees with Ren under her while Hux himself fucked her from behind but after the rough treatment he’d already given her, he’d give her wrists and knees a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, climb into Kylo’s lap would you. This will take a little maneuvering.” She turned her head to look back at Hux, curiosity and intrigue in her eyes despite the way her chest still heaved and her skin glistened with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed herself up with inhuman grace, crawling up the length of Kylo’s body to curl up in his lap without a care towards the way his stiff cock rested against her pussy. The only show either of them gave that the feeling affected them was a sharp intake of breath from Kylo and Rey biting her lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this would work quite nicely. A quick envisioning to ensure that the position made sense and Hux nodded to Kylo, presuming the other man had already seen the vision Hux had conjured. Kylo leaned forward to whisper something in Rey’s ear and then he was moving. He moved down the length of the bed so that his legs hung off the end, spreading them enough that Hux could step between them. He’d brought Rey with him and now laid back onto the bed. The expression on her face seemed to hint that she was putting the pieces together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lover made a very interesting claim earlier tonight while you were in here pleasuring yourself with some hunk of rock. Do you know what it was?” Hux asked. She looked at him curiously, he was sure she would look into his mind and find out the answer for herself and perhaps she did if the way her eyes widened ever so slightly was any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But calmly she said “No sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux, pleased that she was letting this game drag out, put his hands on her knees and leaned forward to speak lowly into her ear, as if sharing a secret “That you were capable of taking both of us at once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled a soft gasp through her nose, a full body shudder traveling down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can do that for me? Or was his faith in your abilities misplaced?” He’d give her an out if she truly wished to take it, already tonight had been more intoxicating that he ever could have imagined. She’d bought and earned his loyalty without a shadow of a doubt. But part of him expected that she would rise to his challenge if not confidently embrace it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir, I can do it. I want you both to fuck me.” She replied, pouring a seductive drawl to her words. It made his own cock twinge in anticipation, he could only imagine what Kylo was feeling with her actively in his lap, cunt practically dripping on his shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a good girl.” He replied, leaning back and smirking down at her. He looked past her at Ren “Go on then Kylo, you heard the Empress.” The other man’s eyes were practically black with lust and it took no more encouragement for him to take himself in hand. A slow rise of his hips fed the length of him into her, both Force Users releasing moans of pleasure. Up close Hux was truly aware how thick Kylo was. He watched his cock disappear within Rey, stretching her around him and couldn’t help but imagine the way it might feel for his own body to open up around such a massive size. The burning feeling of stretch but then the satisfying fullness that came with it. Hux’s mind also conjured images of Kylo’s cock, bouncing heavily with blood while Hux fucked him as roughly as he could, putting him to heel after years of insubordination. ‘Perhaps next time.’ Hux mused to himself, taking in the sight in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pulled Rey to lay back against him, giving a few cursory thrusts to get her reaccustomed to his size and make sure she was prepared enough to actually take them without risk of injury. Her eyes shut almost immediately, hips moving to meet each thrust. Hux stepped forward, putting himself between both of their legs. She gasped in surprise when Hux put a hand on her thigh, spreading her legs wider as they both stilled. Then, gently, Hux slid two fingers into her, shuddering at the heat that radiated on his gloved hand. She whimpered as he scissored them and carefully added a third finger. He tried to focus on opening her up further but with each action he felt Kylo’s cock, smooth skin slick with her juices, the veins pronounced enough with his need at Hux swore he could feel them despite the layer of leather his glove put between them. This was the moment that Hux suddenly became acutely aware that while he’d had threesomes a handful of times in his life, he’d never done this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please” her voice, desperate and begging, brought him back to the present. ‘Well’ he supposed ‘first time for everything.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With utmost care he took his cock in hand and positioned himself at her entrance. The part of Kylo’s cock that remained outside of her, simply due to the position, was shiny with lubrication. The moment Hux began to push himself inside, he slid against Kylo, both men groaning at the feeling. Hux had fucked men, been fucked by men, fucked a woman with another man, but never, in all his life had he felt something like this. It was almost too much and he hadn’t even gotten his own cock inside her for fucks sake. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, almost losing that focus immediately when he finally got the head of his cock into her. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Force, she was so tight. With a heavy exhale he forced himself to keep moving, slipping into her inch by torturous inch until he’d gone as far as he could. Though his angle afforded him a chance to be fully seated within her, her body simply would not take anymore. All three were struggling to keep their composure. Hux was breathing heavily, eyes shut, trying to keep from spilling instantly. From the heavy breath’s Kylo was exhaling, it sounded like he was doing much the same. Between them, Rey was whimpering a keening sound that was practically a moan, her body stretched to its limits. They were still for a long moment, all trying to get used to this new and incredible sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shakily brought a hand up to stroke at Rey’s hair, the other moving to grope at one of her breasts. Hux, taking the cue from Kylo that they were trying to ease her, found her clit. It was swollen and stiff, practically calling to be touched. The moment Hux laid his thumb upon it, she jerked with a gasp, making both men hiss as she somehow tightened around them. He circled his thumb and slowly, her whimper became a moan. Once again, Hux realized that there was conversation to which he was not privy to, as Kylo’s hips began to move. The drag of his cock against Hux’s was an alien sensation but certainly not an unpleasant one, nor to Rey either if the noises she was making were any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few thrusts, she was no longer painfully tight around them and Hux decided to try and see just how much she could actually take. He leaned forward, easing the last bit of his cock into her, her mouth falling open as she moaned. He kissed her, biting her lip and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She returned the gesture, the muscles in her cunt flexing. Kylo suddenly fell still, watching them until she’d retreated from the high. Hux took it upon himself to thrust into her now, not anticipating how it would actually feel to do so. He gasped against her mouth in shock. It was like fucking the tightest hole he’d ever felt, the resistance of Kylo’s cock and her cunt making each stroke agonizingly pleasurable. He cunt started to flutter once more and then suddenly there was a large hand on his hip, beckoning him still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey whimpered needily as Hux realized what Kylo was doing. That sadistic, clever bastard, edging her while she was in such a state. As she fell away once more, Hux pulled her up, gritting his teeth at the way the change in position somehow made the fit ever tighter. Kylo sat up as well and suddenly she was caged between them, only their hold and the way she was speared on their cocks keeping her upright. He was reminded of how small she was now, the top of her head barely brushed his nose and was in line with Kylo’s lips. They held her between them, waiting patiently as her body fell still once more. There was no way any of the three of them would last much longer now, not with her mere moments from her orgasm with each move they made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the ultimate surrender of her control, she had no power at this point, no strength to do anything but take what they gave her. The thought gave Hux a new rush of strength and a new desire to please. He’d promised her ruin, that he would make her fall apart. He’d proven it thus far, but this, their combined efforts, would push her as far as they could. Hux looked at Kylo, his pale skin was flushed, forehead shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kiss me you-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he even finished the thought, Kylo’s lips were on his. It was bruising and rough, nothing compared to the earlier kiss they’d shared. He felt Kylo’s hips begin to move and decided that he would not be passive this time, beginning to move himself. Between them Rey keened a high long moan as they found their rhythm. They alternated their thrusts so that she was never without one of them, with each pass their cocks grew slicker, the sound of it sloppy and glorious all at once. Instead of trying to stave off finishing, it was like they were hurtling towards it. Kylo faltered and suddenly they were both thrusting into her in time with one another. Hux knew he only had a scant few moments left to hold himself back, the symphony of sensation was just too much for him to bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps unsurprisingly, it was Rey who succumbed first, crying out open mouthed as her whole body shuddered and jerked, cunt clamping down and fluttering around them. Her fingers dug into Hux’s shoulders and her face was red with exertion. It was all it took for Hux to push past the peak, slamming himself as deep as he could with a long low groan. Against him he felt Kylo do the same, his lips falling away from Hux’s. Hux felt lightheaded and floaty in a way, but also invincible in this moment. Tied so intimately with these two impossibly powerful beings, true equals in this moment. All labels and titles had fallen away, they were humans and nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey fell forward against him, forehead against his shoulder. Hux’s knees buckled and if not for the bed and those upon it, he would have collapsed in much the same way Rey had. With a heavy breath, Kylo sat back, panting. “Fuck.” He said and Hux exhaled an amused breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He agreed. His heartbeat was calming down now and his lust addled mind defogging. Kylo ran one of his hands back through his hair, pulling the sweaty strands away from his forehead. “I think she passed out.” Hux noted, looking down at Rey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine. She likes to be treated rough. Makes her feel powerful.” He commented, gently pulling her off of Hux’s shoulder so he could step back. When Hux pulled himself free it was with a hiss of pain, cock far too overstimulated. He needed a shower and a smoke. Neither man commented on the combination of all their fluids that practically leaked out of the Empress when they both pulled out. In his entire life, Hux had never seen a woman looked more well fucked than the one in Kylo Ren’s arms presently, it made some deep seeded possessive part of him croon with delight. She was theirs, wholly and completely.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really is incredible.” Hux commented. “I see why you serve her.” Kylo’s gaze left her face for a moment to meet Hux’s. Both of them silently recalling what this had all been about in the beginning. But before Hux could say anything further Kylo spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can discuss business over dinner.” He stood from the bed, easily holding Rey in his arms. She instinctively curled up against him, her hair messy and golden skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat. “‘Fresher is through here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go ahead,” Hux suggested, he’d all but trampled the intimacy Ren and Rey shared, he didn’t need to ruin their aftercare routine. They were a pair and he was just the outsider they’d invited to their bed no matter what deals and agreements had been made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hux.” Kylo said, tone a teasing warning and a small amused smirk on his lips. “We’ve just fucked the Empress of the Galaxy together. There is no more You and Us. There’s just the three of us. So for Force sake come take a shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought the agreement was that I was the one who gave the orders.” Hux said, letting his sarcasm be as blatant as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled, genuinely smile. It caught Hux by surprise, in all the years he’d known the man, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such an expression. Kylo said nothing else, turning towards the ‘fresher without the smile leaving his face. Hux felt a small smile pulling onto his own face and shook his head. “Force-users.” He muttered to himself with a certain amount of fondness before following Kylo to the ‘fresher. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>